Oblivion
by n.a.y.a.z
Summary: What if the story had ended before it began? It's different from other fics I've read. Beware: features an impossibly sexy Edward in my opinion . Very short one shot.


**A/N: This is something I've had in mind ever since the first time I read Twilight. There is something irresistible about unhappy endings. They're so common in real life, and so rare in story books.**

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Who else?

**Oblivion**

I got home and hurried inside. I didn't pause for even a moment until I was safely inside my room before giving into the tears that had been threatening to fall the entire way home.

It just wasn't fair. What was his problem? There was no reason to explain to myself why this boy's apparent hostility towards me should affect me so much.

_I'm being stupid, _I though, swiping at my face and standing. I was distracted the entire time I did my homework. I just couldn't seem to stop thinking of the flat black color of his hate-filled eyes as he glared at me. It made a shiver run down my spine every single time. it didn't make any sense, but the loathing I had seen in his eyes… it was _real._ Not dislike, it was _hatred. _A threat.

I was relieved when it was time to start dinner. I hoped that would be a more absorbing activity.

It wasn't.

I'd known Forks was going to be a horrible place for me, but this was _ridiculous._

Suddenly I felt something move behind me.

I spun around, but there was nothing. I stared at the shadows for a moment. All was still.

There was an eerie feeling in the air that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Shivering, I walked to the doorway of the living room and felt around the dark for the light switch. I flicked on all the lights and immediately felt better. See? There was nothing here.

I chuckled at my silliness and returned to the kitchen…

…and jumped out of my skin when I saw someone waiting for me.

In a flash he disappeared, but I was certain that for a moment it had been Edward Cullen standing there, leaning against the counter so casually, and so looking so comfortable that it might as well have been his house.

And then a pair of strong arms had pulled me tight against a hard chest, and his face appeared, only inches away from mine.

I didn't have time to wonder about how he had moved so quickly, let alone be afraid, because at that moment, his scent hit me hard and strong. It swirled around me, delicious and tempting. I inhaled deeply, unconsciously leaning into him. My knees gave away under me and my hands darted out to and grabbed his shoulders. Some part of me was curious as to what he was doing here, but not enough to risk breaking the spell his presence seemed to cast over me. The feel of his muscular body pressed against mine, coupled with that scent… the only word to describe the feeling was _bliss._

His face was all lines and angles, his skin the perfect white. His full lips were slightly parted, pale, but inviting. And in that moment, all that I could think was how he looked like a perfectly crafted statue.

He was so beautiful.

He was more beautiful than _anything_ I had ever laid my eyes on. The dim light emphasized the hard panes of his face, making him look positively inhuman. His eyes were just as dark as they had been that morning, but still different. They were still wild, but the loathing had disappeared now, and was replaced by something else. I tried to identify the emotion as his eyes burned into mine. They blazed with… a hunger. I couldn't quite recognize it. But could it be… _lust?_

I gasped as his hand suddenly reached up and wound itself in my hair, and his other slid down back and came to rest at my waist, pulling me closer.

My heart was pounding heavily, and I felt my face start to burn. Here I was with this complete stranger who may or may not despise me, not to mention had the apparent ability to move as fast as the wind, and the only thing that I was worried about was how I would react if he was to kiss me right then.

My breathing accelerated, and my chest heaved with every large gulp of air.

The fire in his eyes burned brighter.

His grip on my waist tightened. He slowly brought his head down to my neck. I shivered as his cold lips made contact with my skin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I caught another whiff of his intoxicating fragrance then, and if I had, even for a slip second, cared what he was sorry about, I didn't anymore. I was mesmerized by the velvet texture of his voice, flowing out so perfectly that it could be mistaken for music. The sound of it sent a set of strange, unfamiliar tingles down my spine.

I just wanted him to kiss me already, to take the fragrance in.

I gasped again as his tongue darted out and trailed lightly around my collarbone. My grip on his shoulders tightened. He was so _hard._

I felt his teeth graze the hollow above my collarbone, and then a sharp stab of pain.

What was he doing? Was he… _drinking my blood?_

My eyes widened in confusion more than anything else. I knew I should be horrified, but his scent was still floating around me and it smelled… so… good.

Slowly I began to slip into oblivion and went limp in his cold, strong arms. He didn't let me go. He pulled me closer and his hands stroked my hair in a strangely soothing gesture, even though his lips did not part with my skin.

And as my final shreds of life slipped away I thought about the beautiful boy who had once glared at me from across the room. It seemed so long ago. I wish I had known why he resented me that way.

And then the blackness had engulfed me completely. The last thing I saw before my eyes fluttered shut forever was a pair of bright crimson eyes, glowing with satisfaction… and remorse.

**Oh my god, I love Edward in this.**

**I actually wrote this in a hurry so there might be a few errors in it, but I'm overall pretty satisfied with it. I hope everyone else thinks so too.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
